The Mystery Pony A SoarinDash Story
by PowerPuffBronyTheGammerNRG
Summary: Rainbow Dashe's second time to the Great Galloping Gala ALONE she meets a special pony who wins her heart but does she know that she has fallen for a wonderbolt?
1. Chapter 1: New Love?

The Mystery Pony A SoarinDash Story

Rainbow enter the castle it was the 2nd time she had ever been to the Great Galloping Gala but this time she was alone her friends bought her the ticket as a birthday present but sadly they were busy that night and couldn't come this years theme was a mask party theme Rainbow had a dress her friend Rarity made for her and she wore a mask that was cover with rainbow colored jewels she looked absolutely beautiful. Inside the castle was Soarin Skies from the Wonderbolts Spitfire told him not to go because he needed to go to practice but he skipped practice tonight he wanted to relax he was lonely so he wanted some company even though tomorrow he was going to get a full hour of yelling he didn't cared he went to the fruit punch and got a glass of punch.

Soarin POV

I grab the drink and I began to drink it as soon as I did the most beautiful pony I had ever seen walked in she was wearing a incredible dress that stand out, out of al the dresses and her mask was filled with rainbow jewels, I spit out my juice in disbelief a few pony's looked at me I blushed I began to walk towards the mysterious pony "Uh…Hi," I said shyly she turned around and looked at me.

Rainbow Dash POV

I turned around to see who was talking to me, when I did the most handsome pony I had ever seen looked at me with a smile I was shock though he did look familiar but that didn't matter "Oh…um Hi," I said slowly blushing "I'm…," he paused for a little "I'm Skies," he said "Oh wassup Skies I'm Dash," I didn't wanted to say my real name I was to shy…WAIT! ME! SHY!? "Nice ta meet you Dash um what are you doing here," he ask me "I'm here because this is a party," I joked he just chuckle "Your pretty funny," he complimented I blushes "T-thank you," I said shyly all of a sudden Princess Luna began to speak "Ahem I would like thank everypony for coming tonight I will now declare the first dance to begin now," she said signaling the band to start Soarin looked at me "May I have this dance?" he said putting out his hoof "Um….yes," I said graving his hoof .

Soarin POV

She grab my hoof and we walked to the dance floor we began to sway back and forth she looked at me with her bright pink eyes they sparkled she lightly blush when the song ended we all stomp our hoof's "Um…Soarin I-," she was interrupted by another pony graving her hoof "Hey gorgeous how's about you and me dance?" he said looking at her with a smirk "No sorry I'm hanging out with my friend here," she said giving him a mad expression but when she said Friend my heart began to soar "Well I say YOUR GOING TO DANCE WITH ME!" he ordered I stepped in "Excuse me sir if she says no then it means NO!" I said looking him straight in the eye he let go of Dash and then we were face-to-face "Will you like to take her place?" he said in a menacing voice he also grabbed onto my tux I like to look nice you can't blame me anyway then Princess Luna came to us "Are you enjoying this fine night lady's and gentlemen?" she ask taking another sip of punch "Yeah…were having LOADS of fun," the guy said letting go off me and bowing to the princess so did we then the princess looked at Dash "Oh um Octavia wants to see you along with her friend DJ-PON-3," Princess Luna said "OH YEAH right sorry," Dash said she had a expression that said 'Oops I forgot' I wonder what she forgot "Oh Skies I'll be back I promise," she said running off with the Princess I just stood their surprise the guy looked at me "We'll see each other again I promise you THAT!," the other pony threaten and left soon Princess Luna came into the stage again "Excuse me may I have everypony's attention?" she said tapping on the microphone everypony stopped what they were doing "I would like to make a announcement I will be having one of my best Pony friends sing a song so please give her a round of a hoof's," she said leaving the stage and lights started popping out everywhere everypony stomped Then all of a sudden a DJ Stand popped out of nowhere "HELLO EVERYPONY ARE U READY TO PAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRTY?!" The DJ said everypony cheered so did I "THIS ID DJ-PON-3 AND SHE IS READY TO PARTY!" she yelled…wait Dash and Luna were talking about this DJ PON-3 "I'm Octavia," a pony with a cello walked in and placed her bow on her cello then all of a sudden Dash popped out in then they began to play.

That's all for now peeps until next chap v 0


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Heart, Broken Dream

Chapter 2: WHAT?!

Normal POV

Rainbow Dash came out with a beautiful lacy dress that was rainbow color

She was still wearing the mask though she stepped forward signaling for Octavia and DJ PON-3 to begin and they did…

Shatter Me Ft. Lzzy Hale – Lindsey Stirling

(Instrumental)

Rainbow Dash: _I Pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me_

_Tired mechanical heart, Beats until the song disappears_

_Somebody shine the light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And Shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy spinning endlessly _

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_AND SHATTER ME!_

_(Cello/Dubstep Instrumental)_

_SHATTER ME!_

_(Cello/Dubstep Instrumental)_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_AND SHATTER ME!_

_If, only the clockwork could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

_(Cello)_

_We burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

_(Cello)_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_AND SHATTER ME!_

_(Cello/Dubstep Instrumental)_

_SHATTER ME!_

_(Cello/Dubstep Instrumental)_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_AND SHATTER ME!_

_Octavia: If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing_

_The days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in rain_

_DJ PON-3: If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing_

_The days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in rain_

_Rainbow Dash: Only… (x9)_

_(Cello)_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_AND SHATTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_(Cello/Dubstep Instrumental)_

_AND SHATTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_(Cello/Dubstep Instrumental)_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_AND SHATTER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Everypony cheered.

Soarin POV

….I had nothing to say I had never such a beautiful like Dash's voice! It was strong but in a way gentle I was astound my mouth dropped…their she was the most beautiful pony I had ever lay eyes on I was blushing bright red I could feel it! She flew down to me "Hey Skies so umm…whatcha think?" she said making her hoof go in circles on the floor I was speechless "W-was it that bad?" she said looking down at the floor "WHAT?! NO! IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" I told her she just giggled and blushed a little bit I was glad she had the most beautiful giggle too.

Rainbow Dash POV

I never thought I would actually giggle in front of anypony but I did with him…he makes me feel…special he's the reason I actually accepted Vinyls and Octavia's favor their singer was sick and they said I would be perfect so I did…but not so much for them…but for Skies…wait…WHAT!? AM I FALLING FOR SOMEPONY?! "So do ya…um want to go on a walk?" he asked me "Sure,"

_IN THE CANTERLOT GARDEN_

"Um Dash m-m-may I tell ya something?" he ask me I blushed "S-s-sure Skies what is it?" I asked nervous, he took off his mask…I Immediately recognize him…It was Soarin "S-s-s-s-Soarin?" I asked backing away "How do u know my name?" he asked I sighed and took off my mask too "Because I'm Rainbow Dash," I said "R-Rainbow Dash?!," he repeated "You're the pony who has saved my life like 3 times," he said I began to cry "Why didn't u TELL ME!?" I yelled ay him tears streaming down my face "What do u-WAIT RAINBOW COME BACK!" He yelled but I was running away from him because his team had ruin my life…

DUN DUN DUN! Please Fav, Follow and Review thank chu peeps later ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

Don't own anything

Chapter 3: The Secret

Rainbow Dash POV

I was moping on a rain cloud when a small tear escaped my eye I was still thinking about what happen the other night…did I fell for a Wonderbolt? The team that ruin my life?! I sigh remembering the event…

_**FLASH BACK**_

I was so so so so exited that I got a special backstage ticket to meet the Wonderbolts! I mean yeah I met them before but this time was special because I would get to fly in their next performance! When the show ended I decided to go backstage 5 minutes early and their I saw Spitfire captain of the Wonderbolts she was talking to some other Wonderbolt…"So I heard that one of the fastest flyers in all equestrian was coming backstage to meet u? Right?" the pony asked Spitfire she looked around the room and then said "Listen I'm not exited AT ALL! But…if we can use her like all the other pony's then maybe we can beat the Manehatten team and I...I mean WE can win the national medal and go to the playoffs," Spitfire said with a smirk I had tears in my eyes she was USING PONY'S TO WIN! I couldn't believe it…so I ran off away from her, away from the stadium, and away from the Wonderbolts. My dream was crushed, my life didn't make sense anymore, I was Debi stated I never told anyone about it I decided to forget it but from that moment forward my life was a black piece of paper…

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

I continued to cry and then I felt rain…Oh yeah…I forgot today was going to rain…I forgot to do my part…. oh well I didn't care…at least…. not anymore

Soarin POV

It was raining I was in Ponyville because that's were are new performance was…I couldn't stop thinking of Dash…Rainbow Dash I had her on my mind I was looking around everypony was running finding a place to take shelter…well not all of them I wasn't…I was standing in the middle of it all looking down at the ground…I sat down…and cried did I do anything to her? "Why? ...why Rainbow Dash?... why?" I said to myself though sobs I calmed down but the storm was worst then ever I closed my eyes…

Why

By: Rascal Flatts _Soarin____, _**Rainbow Dash**

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
_**Now here we are gathered in our little hometown**  
**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd**

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done?_  
_Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score the winning run  
**_**You always played with passion no matter what the game**_**  
**_When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
And was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
**_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_  
_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried_

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song_

Hope u like it ^^


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Yolo Peeps this is Sam I would like to say thank ya'll who is reading this story love ya and thank u ***Brofist***

Don't own anything

Soarin POV

After I finish singing I sobbed again, somepony taped me on the shoulder she was a purple unicorn who had a pink and purple mane and was holding a umbrella with her magic over me and her "Excuse me um…sir you should really get out of this rain would you like to come to my library and take shelter?" she ask I looked at her and sigh "Alright," I said glum she teleported us to her library there I saw a purple dragon arranging books I began to shiver a little from the cold "You look cold, here's a blanket you can sit by the fire place," she said giving me a blue blanket that she found and pointing to the fireplace I sat down she gave me a cup of tea I began to drink from it "Thanks I owe ya one," I said "No problem I'm Twilight Sparkle and you are?" she ask "Oh I'm…Soarin…Soarin Skies," I answer "Oh what a nice name you have Soarin," she said "Um thanks," I said "Hey Twilight isn't that Rainbow Dash's Blanket she left here yesterday before leaving to the Gala?" the dragon I jumped at him and grabbed him by his shoulders "DID U SAID RAINBOW DASH?! WERE IS SHE?! DO U KNOW HER?!" I yelled at him "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH…woah calm down," he said "Ummm…Soarin this is Spike, Spike meet Soarin," Twilight said "Really Twilight?" Spike said, "What were you saying about Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask me sigh again and told them the hole story

_**LATER**_

"Oh my but its not like Rainbow Dash to you know…run away from anypony especially if their Wonderbolts I mean she's a big and I mean BIG fan of them-I mean you guys," Twilight said to me "Well do u know how I can get her back?" I ask "Well…you're a Wonderbolt right?" she ask "Yes," I responded "Well then we can take her to the next show and you can show her how special you are," she said my heart soared "ALRIGHT!" I yelled out flying in the air "Now to set up the plan," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash POV

I woke up still in my rain cloud I had cried myself to sleep I moaned I bucked the cloud making it disappear and sigh then a familiar voice called out for me "RAINBOW DASH CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!" I knew right away that was Twilight I wiped my eyes so she wouldn't notice I was crying I flew down "Oh…hey Twi wassup?" I ask using my cool tone "Guess what I got us and the others TICKETS TO SEE THE WONDERBOLTS TOMORROW ISN'T THIS GREAT!" She said getting more exited by each word, Oh no I don't want to go but I don't blow my cover and hurt Twilight's feelings "Oh…yeah totally I would luv to go he-he," I said in a nervous voice while scratching my head with my hoof "AWESOME Rarity said she can make us special OUTFITS ISN'T THAT GREAT" She said handing me my ticket "Uh…yeah awesome," I said looking at the ticket in my hoof "Great I'll see you theeeeeeeirrr~" she said singing the last part I groaned.

Twilight's POV

Great she accepted now to tell everypony else that face one is complete. I ran over to Rarity's shop their Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Spike and Soarin they were all in the plan because…well Soarin and me ran to Rarity's shop and everpony was their so we explain the hole story to them and they decided to help out too.

Soarin POV

I couldn't wait to see Rainbow Dash…my beautiful strong tough lovely and gentle Rainbow Dash.

Yeah…this story is just…uhhhhhhhh…hard to do. Hope ya like…


	5. Chapter 5: Not-So-Good

Sorry Peeps I haven't upload this will be a good chapter Pinkie Promise hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye :P

—

Chapter 5: Not-So-Good

Soarin POV

I was backstage with Spitfire really hyped of my hoofs Spitfire looked at me funny "Soarin what's up with you? Why so hyped?" she asked "Oh no reason~" I sung while talking she just chuckled

Rainbow Dash POV

I was sitting in some sort-of special VIP seats with my friends but the weirds thing of all I was sitting in a much more higher seat I wonder why I was wearing a special blue sundress with sandals that had long straps and in my hair a rose with its vine making a braid in my hair I was still thinking about Soarin my stomach felt tingly and my face was a slight pink which was worse I sigh, All of a sudden a announcer began to speak "Now Introducing the ones the only's THE WONDERBOLTS!" everypony began to cheer for them I just clapped my hooves I didn't want to seem impolite, then the Wonderbolts flew out they kept doing tricks and stunts I kept my eye on Soarin he flew so graceful and he also flew with perfection. When all the Wonderbolts flew backstage I notice Soarin didn't he stayed back.

Normal POV

Soarin Flew straight up in the air lifted his wings on each side of him directly in front of the sun then dove down straight at Rainbow Dash he got his hooves in front of him and grabbed Rainbow Dash putting her on his back Rainbow Stood silent in shock Twighlight & Rarity used there magic and lighted up fireworks and they lighted up the ski Soarin then put Rainbow Dash straight in front of him and looked at her straight in the eye "Rainbow Dash please I beg u to listen to me…Rainbow Dash I truly,truly,truly luv u and I-I-I *sigh*…will u to be my Marefriend?" he asked holding her hooves in his, she was speechless and her eyes began to tear up "S-Soarin I w-w-want t-t-to love u too b-b-but I-I-I-I-I-I" she began to cry and looked away "I just can't love you!" she yelled her eyes filled with tears and flew to the exit Twighlight and the others followed Rainbow tripped with her sundress and fell and cried on the floor everypony even Soarin ran after her "GO AWAY!" Rainbow Dash cried sobbing on the cold hard grown "Rainbow Dash why are you crying I thought you liked the Wonderbolts hasn't it been your dream to fly with them?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash sniffed a couple of times before sitting down properly and looked at her friends and then at Soarin and sigh "3 years ago when I got my first ever backstage ticket to see the Wonderbolts I heard Spitfire talking to another Wonderbolt she was talking about how she would use ponies to fly with them just to win races and get to the championships I thought the wonderbolts were a team who won fair and square but that day I lost my interest I didn't wanted to tell any pony so I kept it a secret I don't want to be part or even close to some pony who likes the team…" she pause for a moment "Soarin I like truly I do but…" she trailed off and sigh "I wouldn't want u to feel guilty," she said and "I-I better leave now," Rainbow said walking off her rose fell from her hair and landed in front of Soarin he picked it up and locked at it he put a serious face on "I know what I have to do," Soarin said walking off.

Please like fav,comment and follow ^^


End file.
